When the picture doesn't show what's there to see
by Thea.91
Summary: Kurt always knew he could count on his friends if he needed them. He just didn't expect some people to see themselves as a friend of his. Oh well. Sometimes Life has a funny way existing.
1. Prologue

_AN: So this is something new. I don't really know how it happened. Anyway, in this story we're still in season two, after Kurt transferred back to McKinley. I took the liberty to let Sebastian transfer a bit earlier than in canon._

_**Warnings: Blaine is a jerk, there won't be smut in here but talking about sexual situations between two boys. Rated M for reasons, my friends. I hope I get to publishing the first chapter quickly.**_

**Prologue**

It's just after One am and everybody is sleeping in Westerville, Ohio. Everybody? No, not, really. If you look closely, you can see that on the porch of the house of the Smythe-household there's a boy on the phone, sitting on the ground and talking his friends ears off.

"But I swear, Puck. It is true. I've seen it."

_"Fine, but how do you suppose we go about it without looking like total creeps, stalkers or any other kind of aggressors? I mean, not that I don't like a bit of heroism or anything. But this is huge. Shouldn't we run this with Kurt at least in the outlines beforehand?"_

"Oh, yeah you're probably right. So tomorrow in school you're gonna come up to him and say, like, 'Yo, Hummel. You know your boyfriend is a voyeur and his newest jerk-off material is you?' Just make sure to send me a picture when you get his reaction to that. Would be a shame to miss that bitch glare _and _your shiner you would catch. Not to mention the silent treatment he and the other Gleeks would cast upon you…" Sebastian trailed off with a laugh so hard, he had to hold his stomach as he doubled over and nearly rolled to the floor, seeing as he sat on the little staircase following up to his front door.

_"Funny, Smythe. Bet you just pissed yourself in your cashmere jammys or something. You're probably right though. Can't imagine he would take it too kindly. But what are we supposed to do? It's not like we could just, you know, sneak in, take it out and disappear again without anyone noticing. Or how do you think it would go if we were to climb into one of the windows, take a toolkit with us, remove that darn thing and climb back out again. I don't want to have to go back to juvie just because one of my best friends can't look out for himself."_

Sebastian had to laugh at that. "What; because you mean by befriending you he was so much more careful? Really Puck? I mean, it's not like bullied him or have a criminal record or anything, right?" Sebastian couldn't help the shit eating grin at that. Yes, he was a spoiled, arrogant, mean-issued teenager with too much school, money and sex and too little Happiness in his life. Probably not the stuff gentlemen are made off. Too bad he didn't want to be seen as one either.

_"-stian? You're still with me?" _"Sorry, guess I just spaced out on you." Here the green eyed boy had to stifle a yawn. "I guess it's late already. How about we leave it here for the moment and talk again tomorrow? Maybe I can come up with a plan until then."

_"Fine. I'll think of something, too. But what about Kurt? I mean…"_

"What about him? Just be around him as you always are, well, nowadays I mean. No need to make him suspicious as long as we don't have any proof. We just need a bit more time. I promise."

He heard a sigh on the other end of the line and could imagine how the other boy hung his head between his legs that he had spread wide when he had sat down on the wall of his backyard in order to talk without interruption from anybody.

_"I just hope we'll be faster than that slimy hobbit of a boyfriend."_

"We will be. Just don't worry too much about it right now. Go to bed, sleep and tomorrow you make sure our prescious princess will stay safe and sound. Night Puck."

_"Night Smythe. Thanks again." _And with that said, Puck hung up the phone and trotted back to the house in order to finally get to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 -Of Secrets and Misteries

**Chapter One**

Puck couldn't believe he just had a conversation of over two hours with SEBASTIAN SMYTHE of all people. But who else was he supposed to call? Besides, who would know Blaine better than Sebastian? Not even Kurt knew the full extend that snobbish chameleon was capable of. Also, it was a given fact that most people he would have gone to would have hung up on him before he could so much as finish the issue at hand.

Not because he was having issues with the people. But because it was a problem Kurt had to deal with. The fact that Kurt was gay simply ruled out every single guy brave enough to follow through on his plan. Even the other boys in Glee weren't all that happy or at least comfortable. But at least they were trying. Give them time; they'll come along as Mr. Hummel used to say. A shame he didn't register what was going on right under his nose with his own son.

By now, Puck was back in his room, under the covers and his eyes closed. The last thing he could remember before he fell under was the promise of a solution. He didn't care about being a hero. He just wanted his friend to have a bit of a life without always having to be on guard.

Sebastian walked back through the open door shaking his head. Who would have thought Blaine Anderson could be such an ass?

You see, Sebastian had just transferred to Dalton from Paris because he was now living with his parents where his father could work without having to get to an office building all the time as he could work from his office at home apart from the odd meeting here or there. Sebastian didn't mind all that much. Clearly he had known long ago that there would come a time when he wouldn't be able to just walk along the Seine by night.

Wistfully, Sebastian trotted up the stairs to his room, switched off the lights and lay down in his bed. Anderson. That name started to feel as if it wanted to haunt him, mock him even. Was this some twisted way of payback karma was throwing at him for all his misdeeds? If so, he would do it in style, proudly own it wholeheartedly and make the best of it. Anderson. Sebastian shook his head one more time and turned to the side, closed his eyes and fell asleep to the many ways he would take him down to the very core before ripping him apart at seams.

The next day had the boys going to school like every other day. While Puck went about his day as usual - meaning he went to all of his teachers, took his given assignments and left in search of his favorite learning spot behind the gym at the one table nobody knew existed since it originally belonged to the Puckerman cellar back at home. But since it hadn't been used in years and it still served well enough to put a book or whatever else he had to put up with on it, Puck didn't mind the little effort it took him to get out of the house, into his truck and to school. There he pulled out the legs before sitting on the brick wall behind it. Not one day had gone by any other way ever since.

It was kind of sad, how people just assumed he didn't go to classes because he skipped. But he was being honest with himself, he was much more happy with the reputation it had brought him over the years. Nobody bothered the Lima Looser, the juvenile criminal, the jock, the bully. Puck was sure that if people would wind about his extracurricular work because he was admitted to Ohio State early, nobody would have treated him with even a bit of the same amount of respect as they did this way.

So nobody could ever find out about his little secret. Maybe he was a coward for hiding behind his reputation. But at least this way he could provide the protection that was needed concerning Kurt, especially now that Karofsky had transferred schools. Too bad somebody had ratted out his little kiss scene with Kurt, on video even, to Coach Sylvester of all people.

He would never get how the jocks pulled that stunt off. Even if Karofsky did the wrong thing, Puck felt sorry for him. Nobody would ever be cruel enough to get outed before he was ready to do it on his own terms. That much Puck knew even without Kurt holding one of his speeches. He had to admit, that little dude had balls. If Puck would have been kiss-raped by his biggest bully of all people, he would have most likely screeched the whole school to the ground before punching that dumbass in the guts. Sighing, he laid paper he had planned to get done aside and leaned his head back against the sun. No need trying to concentrate when his thoughts had a mind of their own.

So he let them wander. He was sure they would go back to all the memories he had of the numerous pool cleaning jobs he had to get done on time if he wanted to pick up his sister in time to get her worked up enough before her bedtime so he could have the evening to himself since his mother had to take a double shift yet again and wouldn't be home until well into the wee hours of the next day.

Instead, and he wondered why it didn't come as a surprise, he found himself lost in the memory of that wonderful outcome that started as yet another stupid bet, a brain fart thrown up by the stupid jocks that stung the air of the already reeking locker room to the point where he thought he would choke if he didn't get out in like, five minutes ago. In the end he didn't even remember anything other than the dare to go the local gay club, Scandals. His job was to find someone to dance with, close and slow, take a photo of it and send it to the jocks asap.

And to think he had to put up with those for at least another year. Surely he had to get some kind of reward for this kind of effort. Right?

Needless to say, that evening didn't go anything like he planned it…

Once he had been waved through thanks to pulling his muscles and showing his fake ID to the bouncer at the entrance, he was lead along a narrow, short and dimly lighted corridor before he got to the dance floor and was hit by the sheer volume of music, he could have sworn his ears were bleeding due to his ear drums being busted to the point beyond repair.

For a moment he just looked around the room, took in the many men that he was sure were old enough to be his age and shuddered at the thought of having that sweaty, sticky kind of skin on his body. He was just about to turn around and leave for good, never to be seen again when a bottle of beer was placed in front of him and stunned he looked up at the bar tender, only to be directed to a boy sitting a few chairs over. Relieved to see the average age in the club bump up a point or two, he grabbed his beer, stood and walked over to the boy sitting all by himself, smiling in a way that he couldn't put his finger on before sitting down himself. "Thanks. Any way I can make it up to you?"

The boy looked at him, closely even, and if Puck didn't try to put a name on the boy's expression so hard he would have called it checking him out. But as it was, he simply let him look and waited for what would come next. "Well, aren't you just generous? I mean, clearly there's a purpose in everything. But seeing as you aren't on my team, or at least not completely, I suppose you and me have some fun, get your job done in the process and see where the evening takes us from there. You cool with that, Puckerman?"

To say Puck was shocked by that little monologue would have been an understatement to say the least. A breathy chuckle beside him brought him out of his stupor a few seconds later, his seemed to have flown out the way he had planned to use before. "What?" Okay, so she just hid around the corner, shuddering and trembling all over after being frightened by the frightening giant dog monster monologue had barked her to.

Great, now he was making metaphors while zoning out because of… "How do you know anything? I mean, about me? My name or my job here or whatever you were talking about just now. Ugggh." He felt as though he had been hit over the hat by a train or something, it was pounding so hard. "Don't worry; whatever I know about you is for nobody else to know other than you and me. I promise with my whole heart even, if you want to be a bit dramatic. But let's get back to the task at hand. A dance, a photo and lots of fun was the dare if I remember correctly." And with that said, the guy stuffed his hand in the pockets of Pucks jeans, took his phone out and set up the camera before he gripped the paralyzed boy by the hands and pulled him out of his chair and practically dragged him to the dance floor in the middle.

Once there, he tugged the arm he had been dragging down to his hip, put the other hand on his other hip and turned around so his back was pressed against Pucks chest. He began rocking, grinding and generally moving his whole body in time to the beat and laid his head back so it was pillowed in the crook of Pucks neck, giving him perfect access to Pucks ear.

"Aren't you in Glee Club? I thought you are supposed to dance and stuff there." Puck however was having trouble comprehending what exactly was going on with him. Or more like, wasn't. Because there was no freak out, no disgusted or at least weird reaction of him to dancing with another guy in the middle of a gay club, not even worth driving to because it was almost closer to his home then school was.

So it took him a moment before he got the hang of it, settled into a slightly more comfortable position behind the guy and just let go of anything and everything that he didn't bring himself to care about and went with the music, closing his eyes, pulling the guy closer and together they pulled off a show for the club he would tell his great-grandchildren about. "My name is Sebastian y the way, in case you wanted to know." So the guy did have a name. "And now, I say we give those fuckers of those loosers at your school the time of their life and give them what they want, shall we?"

Puck just nodded and Sebastian pulled the phone out of his pocket, gave it to the bar tender from before that now stood among the crowd that had gathered around them to watch the show for it was worth and with a last glance back at Puck he smiled and they were at it again.

Three minutes later Sebastian took the phone back, saved the video and put it where he knew it would be seen by the right kind of people without making problems. "You okay still?" He asked while working quickly on the phone, grinning when he got confirmation that everything was as he wanted it and swiftly put the phone back into Pucks pocket before looking up at his face just in time to see the other guy nodding and smiling and for a long time that night they danced like before, back to chest, smiling and eyes closed. Just being content with each other; lost in the world of rhythm, feeling and the prospect of great success without having to work for it. Too hard. What the next day would bring nobody could say at that point.

What they did know however, was the fact that neither had ever had so much fun before. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and when they said goodbye at Sebastian's car at the break of dawn; it was with the easiness that could lift your spirit in the worst times of life.

Yeah, life was good. Sometimes at least. Puck shook his head at the memory, realizing he must have dozed quite a bit and couldn't shake off the grin that threatened to split his head in two.

Because when he came to school the next day, sober and without any kind of hangover, despite the beer he had had during the night, he was greeted by the jocks. They were all in awe of him and when he finally got to his locker where he stored his gym wear when he didn't play. Turned out that son of a gun Sebastian had put the video on Pucks Youtube account and put the so nobody was able to look at it more than three times, send it to anybody without confirmed permission and even put a tracker on so whoever pulled up the video was tracked by the name of the owner.

'Damn, Smythe.' Puck thought as he closed his eyes once again, still grinning, a bit more the kind of content instead of the wicked he had before. The boy was clever, that much was clear. Even Puck would admit that. In that moment his phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling an incoming message. Puck took it out, unlocked the screen and felt himself pale at the message that he read.


	3. Chapter 2-Of Thoughts and Surprises

**Chapter Two - Of deep Thoughts and pleasant Surprises**

_Sorry I was MIA for such a long time. Thanks for all the support I got so far, you guys are awesome! Remember, this is new stuff for me, writing. Some of the stuff in here might mot be authentic, but it works for my story. So please bear with me for the sake of imagination. All characters are not mine but belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy and the other guys there. I also don't have a beta reader so sorry for all mistakes of any kind. Reviews are always welcome. Now, without further ado… _

While Puck was lost to his thoughts at school, Sebastian was lost to the ever loving hell of having to endure what American people called education.

What was wrong with these people? When he was back in France, he had to learn all kinds of boring stuff. Nothing could have prepared him for what was in store for him here though.

To be completely honest, it was alone his fault. When he first transferred to Dalton, he was given a test to estimate the level of his knowledge so they could put him in classes he would be able to succeed in. What Sebastian hoped would be a passable result came back as a shock for him in the form of an early admittance to college. Now what was it again with him and all the life he didn't want? At least, not completely.

You see, Sebastian might look like every other average snob jerk on the outside at the first glimpse. But every shade of grey comes from the blending of the deep dark black and the shiningly bright white of the experiences that life created for you as the frame of mind to paint in the spaces in between those dull lines to make yourself a home, a place to live in and… Great, now he sounded like one of these magazine reporters in his mothers copies. How gay was that?

Okay, he was gay. And proudly so. Still; no need to live the cliché when his life was already the most organized chaos he would ever have to deal with.

So while yes, he did have the tendency to throw norms and manners and common sense in the garbage before he really gave it any chance to work its charm it wasn't like he didn't know what the concept of proper manners or charm or even empathy were. He just refused to make use of it if he didn't deem it necessary. Which was most of the time, especially in this facility he was sure was invented just to drive him crazy.

So while sitting in this classroom, last row of course and with his laptop no less, he glanced up at the teacher drown about whatever point about the French revolution it was that he was supposed to be listening to. It wasn't as though he wasn't interested in what was talked about as he already knew the ins and outs of the matter at hand since he had heard all about it at his old school in France. Naturally.

But while he might have had the advantage of being ahead of his class, he had other tasks at hand to keep him busy while waiting for something exciting to happen.

Like, for an instance, signing up himself for his online classes. That was a plus point for the college in his mind. What was the Internet invented for if not for teaching, after all?

So he followed through the steps one after another, waited and got to start in less than three minutes.

As the page loaded he could see all the courses you could sign up to. Luckily he already knew what he wanted. So not long he had chosen his preferred courses and was surprised when he got his schedule just before the bell rang. Along with French to keep him game in what was one of his mother tongues, there were now to be reuired several subjects he his mother would roll her eyes at nd run screaming from as math was one of her most hated Subjects. He looked over it again. Yeah, he could live with his choices.

Just then the bell rang. He shut his computer, packed what few notes he had written in classes and left the classroom. Just he was out the door, he paced back into the room, up to the teacher's desk and lay down the essay the teacher had asked him last time to prepare for him. While Sebastian wasn't sure what good it would do him to work on teacher's subjects before the teacher had discussed it with the class, he saw it for what it was. Practice for his life at college. As he went left the room again, he nodded at the teacher in acknowledgment before he was _**finally**_ off to lunch.

As he arrived in the great hall his phone went off with a text message in his pocket. When he took it out, he had to smile a bit in surprise at what he saw on his screen.

_Welcome to the world of nerds, Smythe. Nice you finally joined the real life. - Puck_

Before he could so much as sit down another text came in.

_Want to celebrate? Can't exactly go to Scandals right now, but how about coffee? My treat, of course. - Puck_

_**Like I would ever say no to free coffee. When and where? I could pick you up if you want. - Sebastian**_

_You know the drill. Meet me in the Lima Bean ASAP. - Puck_

Instead of answering Sebastian put his phone back into his pocket, slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder and started to jog back through the building, out the double doors and into the parking lot up to his car. Once there, he threw his bag into the seat beside him and drove off to the Lima Bean.

As he arrived in the small coffee shop, he could hear his name being called over the buzz of the semi-filled seating area.

Looking around he easily spotted Puck at one of the tables in front of the windows and with him two cups of what Sebastian assumed to be coffee.

Winding his way through the rows of tables and chairs, Sebastian got an amused smile as he plopped down in the seat opposite his slightly bored looking friend.

"I see you found your way alright." he got as a lack of a formal greeting. "Hello to you, too, Puck. What exactly is the occasion?" Sebastian replied in an overly friendly voice. Puck laughed. It was just too easy to get him to smile. _Shared joy is doubled joy_came to his mind.

To say Sebastian was happy wouldn't be completely correct, but he was more than pleasantly distracted from his boring school life by the nice gesture. He had known about Puck's kind of secret identity since the first time Puck had ever been mentioned. And then Puck had mentioned it during that famous first time in Scandals. Little did either of them know back then how much they had in common.

_Carpe diem, tempus fugit._And again, what was it with him today? The last time he had been in such a mood was when… Wait a second.

"Are you okay? You look like your dog ripped your socks to pieces." Puck watched him with an unusual serious, concerned expression. Sebastian shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I just can't shake off the feeling that something's wrong." "Maybe you're getting sick? I tell you, Sarah's school is having a bug since the beginning last week. Also, even if you don't have physical symptoms you might think about seeing a doctor anyway. Depression is nothing to be taken lightly."

"Thanks, mom. But no, right now I just need to get a few things sorted out or something. I'm sure it'll solve itself on the way there." Sebastian replied only half sarcastic with a definite eye roll and a chuckle for good measure. "Seriously though, something just doesn't feel quite right. Not at all. And that's saying something coming from me. But never mind, I think there are more important matters at hand to be discussed?" Sebastian tried to change the subject in hope for a better mood. Puck took the bait, grinning. "Sure there is. Let me see what you have to deal with until September." He made a grabbing gesture at Sebastian and smiled predatorily when he saw nothing he would ever choose willingly in a lifetime. "So, let's see what we have here.

Mathematics:

Analysis

Stochastics

linear algebra

Fundamentals of computer science:

Algorithms

data Structures

formal Languages

object Orientation

Technical computer science

You sure know what you want. Are you actually planning on following through with this or is there a real plan you have? You can tell me, I would want to show off, too. Even if it were just to shove it in all of the faces that didn't make it." Puck's hands gestured wildly in the air with the schedule while he was talking. Sebastian grabbed it back before it could get any coffee stains and glared at his friend. "Thank you for giving me so much credit Mr. Future lawyer in the beginning. If I remember correctly, your mom didn't even believe you when you showed her the letter from the admittance office." Feeling smug, Sebastian sat back in his seat with his arms crossed behind his head. He never broke the gaze on Puck, braking out in a grin when Puck muttered under his breath "Never gonna tell you anything ever again, I swear." "That's what you told me two weeks ago when you complained about the horrible outfit Kurt had to re-put together when I showed him the pictures you had sent me. Not my fault you have to depend on your friends."

Shaking his head, Puck admitted defeat. There was just no point in trying to out-smart Sebastian. Instead, he pulled out his own schedule, compared the two of them and began laughing when he saw that he would get to share at least one class with Sebastian for now.

After that, conversation went fluidly and luckily for both of them neither had to go to class in the afternoon because when they departed it was almost time for dinner already. He sat inside his car, about to put his bag beside him when it hit him. He had it left forgotten on the chair he had sat on. Well, no time like the present.

He got out of his car, locked the doors and went to the shop when a black navigator caught his eye. Now look what the cat dragged in.

Inside the shop he looked around a moment -such a déjà vu- when he spotted his bag, still closed and dangling from the chair he had just vacated. Sighing in relief, he strutted over, grabbed it and was on his way out again when he was caught off guard from behind by two hands closing loosely over his eyes. He was about to fight tooth and nail when a breathy laugh reached his ears.

Putting his hands over those still covering his eyes, he stroked his thumbs slowly over the backs of them before he grabbed each in one of his own, turned around and locked them around his neck. His own hands went first to the other boy's neck for a much needed bear hug before they went down and landed on a slim waist. A waist he knew very well and yet not at all. Just like the person they belonged to. Touching his finger to the tip of the pointed nose, he beamed when he saw the light blush that spread from pale cheeks over the whole face, down the throat and, Sebastian was sure, even further down the chest.

Oh, the things he would do for such simplicity on a daily basis. Blaine was one lucky man. At least for now. Let him have some illusions. No need to shoot the snake when could catch her and bring her somewhere save from you and herself. Patience is a virtue, they say. Well, in that case he would have to be given a big reward when this was all over and done with. Until then though…

Keep calm and friendly. How much would it hurt? He didn't even have to fake it. Not this time. "Hey Kurt. What are you doing here? Should you be home by now?" Kurt, for his part, seemed surprised by Sebastian's outspoken display of concern for all of a second before his entire demeanor changed. He slung his arms around his torso, straightened his back and jutted his chin out. His eyes lost all traces of joy and became guarded and… hopeful? Maybe. Sebastian didn't care; he didn't like it and wanted to make it go away. So, naturally, he pulled Kurt into his side by an arm around the shoulders and set him down in the still empty chair that now got Kurt's bag slung around the edges. _Don't forget it when you leave._ He reprimanded himself as he put his own bag in the other chair, fished out his wallet and went for the counter before Kurt got so much as his mouth opened.

Not five minutes later, he put the cup of coffee in front of the still stunned boy before he himself sat down, took a sip of his own nearly chocked when he met the intense gaze of the glasz eyes with his own.

"So what is it that you had to do here?" Sebastian went for casually concerned. Seriously concerned didn't seem to go well for Kurt. "Blaine and I were supposed to meet here. He- h-he… he called me a number of times when he didn't show up on time. When- when you arrived…" Kurt broke off mid-sentence and turned his face just the slightest bit, Sebastian knew that he was trying to hold off his tears.

Instead of talking, he grabbed both their bags and slung them on his shoulder, pushed the cups of coffee into Kurt's hands and in a quick move hiked Kurt's arms around his neck and put one his hands around the torso, the other went under the knees and walked, with a squealing Kurt in his arm, out the door and up to the navigator.

After Kurt had unlocked the doors, he was put into the passenger seat, buckled in securely and with the door closed gently before he watched Sebastian with his blurry gaze. When Sebastian opened the door, buckled up himself and turned the key in the ignition, making the engine roar to life.

Kurt smiled to himself. Nobody he knew with the exception of his father would be such a boy and yet so careful at the same time when it wasn't their own. Knowing himself safe from the world, he squeezed Sebastian's knee for a moment in thanks, unable to form words before he put the coffees in the holders he had installed a while back. Having his hands free, he let them rest in his lap. He closed his eyes as the car pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road to bring him home. Home. To his dad and Carole and Finn. And if he was lucky, even Puck would be there. But that was then. For now he had Sebastian with him and, for some reason, that was enough. With that thought, he succumbed to sleep as the engine of his baby lulled him into a slumber.

When Burt watched Kurt's Navigator park in the driveway, he wanted to storm out the door before the car had come to a full stop. But there was something off. Normally Kurt would park on the side of the road, leaving space for the other vehicles before shutting off all lights and, after taking out his belongings, locked up before he came in.

Right now he saw as the car was parked in the middle of the empty street. The driver's door opened and out stepped a boy not much older then Kurt could be, if even, walked around the car and opened first the back door to pull out what looked like two of those bags Kurt carried around in school before it was closed and the passenger door was opened.

Burt's eyes widened when he saw that the strange boy ducked down and pulled his son out of the car, his body limp from what little Burt could see in the poor light of the front porch. Then a door opened, steps could be heard on the floor and Burt came into the hall just in time to see the boy stand in the hall. Kurt was still fast asleep, his body wrapped in what looked like the old blanket he always had stored in the car for longer trips. He watched as the bags were, even all circumstances considered, dumped gently on the floor and the grip, now more securely without the added weight, was adjusted just the slightest bit. If Burt didn't know any better he would have said that Kurt was in the hands of a very adoring man. Smiling wistfully, Burt shook his head, met the boy's gaze and motioned him over to the steps for Sebastian to follow him.

Sebastian didn't hesitate. Instead, he watched his every step like he was holding an actual porcelain doll. Fragile yet strong, vulnerable yet guarded, a boy who was already more of a man then he let show.

Coming to a halt in front of a door, Sebastian was ready to give Kurt over to his dad now that he knew him safe and sound and was pleasantly surprised when the older Hummel only clapped him on the shoulder with a smile and told him in a hushed voice "Pajamas are in the top drawer. Get the both of you ready for bed and come find me in the living room after. Also, I would be careful after you take off your shoes. The room isn't exactly made for walking bare feet." With that, he left Sebastian standing in the room, gaping after him and with a boy in his arms no less.

Sighing, Sebastian made his way into the room and immediately got what Burt had warned him about. The floor was fleeced, the bed in the middle of the room, one side pushed along the wall to safe space in the middle. In one corner of the room there was a desk set up with lots of sheets spread all over the top and a chart screwed into the wall.

Coming to a halt in front of the bed, Sebastian put Kurt down to unwrap him from the blanket when Kurt tightened his grip around his neck. With a sigh and a smile Sebastian entangled first Kurt's grip and then his body and made quick work of shedding Kurt's clothes. Clinically, he removed even the boxers and wife beater before he just as quickly put on the PJ's, folded and put away Kurt's clothes and changed himself before he cleaned up what was left of his mess and tucked Kurt in with a little stroke to his cheek and a kiss to his forehead.

The rest of the evening went over in kind of a blur for Sebastian. He quickly went down to Mr. Hummel -call me Burt, Kid- smiled and talked for less than ten minutes before Burt excused himself for the night. What Sebastian did surprise were the words "be careful with him, he kicks around with his legs when sleeping." With a final goodnight he was gone.

Back in Kurt's room, he quickly, quietly and carefully climbed into bed under the covers, leaving enough space between his and Kurt's body so Kurt wouldn't feel crowded. The last thing he thought about before he fell into a deep sleep was that he had not felt so at home since a long time ago.

What he didn't register was Kurt who rolled over on his side and laid himself down beside him, pressing his back against Sebastian's chest. Or that he slung his arms around Kurt's torso and pulled him into him even further.

When Burt came into the room half an hour later, he smiled at the two boys. Both wore a large grin on their faces.

Without a second thought, he closed the door and headed for his own bed. What strange ways love can take when being pure.


End file.
